


The Lost Heir

by Oakenshield34



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakenshield34/pseuds/Oakenshield34
Summary: Ester Vallrian has been in hiding for five years. Now she has a reason to come out and show herself and who she really is. She is the daughter of Prince Thexan of Zakuul and Thalisra Vallrian who was a Sith. She and those that remain of her family are either too evil to side with or are scattered amongst the stars. This is the story of how they come back together and change the galaxy as they know it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a new Star Wars story besides my Clone Wars one as much as I love my OC’s there I have ideas for this one. This one is from SWTOR. So enjoy!

A young woman grunts as she dives away from a very eager Knight of Zakuul’s attack. She looks over her shoulder to look at her compatriot in the field who is rapidly firing shots at the oncoming waves of Zakullian Knights. “We have to go! Got what we came here for?!” The man yells back, “Yeah! I got it!” The woman nods and begins to dash away from all the knights, her compatriot following close behind. As she runs, she begins to think of how on earth she ended up here.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ester Vallrian, a young woman in her late teenage years/early 20’s with brown long and curly hair and emerald green eyes, sits at her desk listening to her boss of the SIS spew his anger of the failed mission to Zakuul towards everyone in the office. It takes a few minutes for his ranting to calm down and to go back to his private office which she sits a few feet away from. Once he disappears, Ester sighs and turns to look towards James Cantor, a man around her age with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, who is leaned up against her desk, 

“I might have to ask to go out in the field with you next time. His yelling drives me up the fekking walls.” James chuckles, “I might insist on it too. Just to have you along for the ride of course.” The brunette flashes an award-winning smile towards him, “Of course. I’d accept it too. I don’t like being cooped up in an office.” The blue-eyed man smirks, “Good. Met me in my speeder in a few minutes, gorgeous. We’ll go out and start.” Ester giggles and nods as James gives a two-finger salute as he walks out of the offices of the SIS.

The brunette sighs and goes back to the last bit of paperwork that she has to do before she has to go and met that devilish spy that is James Cantor. Many are often put off by all the sarcasm among many other qualities, but not Ester. While it is still a relationship in the works as they don’t know what they mean to each other, they still care deeply for each other.

The paperwork takes longer than she likes, but before she can even think about going towards the exit, “Ester! My office please.” The brunette gives a low growl as her obnoxious and pompous boss impedes her going out and loosing up after a day at the office. She takes a breath and tries to not look annoyed as she steps through the doors of Jerzac Toodee’s private office. “Yes, sir?” Jerzac is a very greasy man and no one really trusts him as far as they can throw him. He gives a very disgusting smile, “Ah. Ester. Good. Please have a seat.” He gestures to the only chair beside his in the room and its right next to him. Ester tries not to throw up in her mouth. “No thank you, sir. I’d prefer to stand.”

The greasy SIS boss’s smile disappears, “Very well. Such a stubborn woman.” He stands and walks over to her. The brunette moves away from him, “Why did you want to see me, sir?” The smile returns, “I wanted to get to know you better of course.” That’s when Ester notices the bottles of booze on his desk. “Sir, you’re drunk and this is very inappropriate. I’ll be leaving now.” Before he can grab hold of her, Ester has already slipped out the doors and locked them from the outside. She turns to everyone else who obviously has heard the entire thing and they nod.

With those nods, the brunette of the SIS walks out of the office and towards the speeder pad. There she sees James leaning against his speeder, “Hey there handsome.” She calls out and he gives a smile. “Hey there yourself gorgeous.” They smile and get into the speeder, Ester asks curiously, “So, what are we gonna do?” 

James chuckles, “Well for one I turned in my resignation papers today so I don’t answer to anyone there. And for two, we’re off to a base of the Zakuulian knights here for some...information.” The brunette arches an eyebrow but James doesn’t seem to notice as he begins to fly towards the base. “Why bring me, James?” 

James sighs, “I’ve seen the way you do things Ester. You do them well. You know how to be a good spy, a good fighter, whatever the situation calls for you’re good at adapting. That’s why.” She mulls over this for a bit before nodding, “Alright. Good thing I also put in my resignation papers today too.” And she remembers the last bit of paperwork she had to do which were her resignation papers. The blue-eyed man gaps as he drives, “Really?” Ester nods, “I don’t like being treated like the osik they treat me as. Plus the greasy boss tried to get into my pants today before I left so it was the best decision for me.”

James nods and the rest of the trip goes on is silence as Ester checks her gear. Flashlight, check; lockpicks, check; slicing gear, check; blaster pistols, check; blaster rifle, check; vibroknives, check. Was she missing anything? Ester shakes her head to answer her own question and settles in to watch the scenery go flying by. “You got a plan, Cantor?” He shakes his head, “Not really. Just go in under the guise of tech crew and get the info then get the hell out.” 

She sighs, “They won’t believe us if we have blasters on. And I for one am not comfortable enough without my weapons.” James nods once again, “Alright. Then we take the risk cause there is no way we can slice outside of the base.” Ester sighs, “Fine. But if I die, I’ll haunt your ass.”   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sure the plan had gotten them into the base, but it might not get them out of the base as they both were running, firing over their shoulders, and trying to lose the knights that are following them. “Nice plan, Cantor! Got any good ones to get us out?!” James yells back, “I’m working on it!” “Then work faster! Or I’ll have to think of one!” The blue-eyed male frantically looks around, trying to formulate a plan as the blast door in front of the slams closed causing them to skid to a halt.

Ester puts away her blaster and looks over to James, “Cover me!” James does as she says and stands back to back with her, shooting in a wild and unpredictable pattern so the Knights can’t get close enough to try and hit them. As Skytroopers explode and Knights clatter to the floor, Ester closes her eyes and remembers everything that she’d rather forget. The training she had with the Jedi, the training she had with the Sith, and the training she had before she ran from what she used to know, she reaches down deep into herself. Pulling from the power that she’s held a secret for so long, she outstretches her hands and purple energy begins to swirl around them.

When Ester’s eyes open, they are glowing. A mix of white and purple energy where her eyes are. Her hands close into fists and she opens them palm up towards the door. With that, there is a deafening sound of durasteel cracking apart as the blast door blows outward with tremendous force. She drops her hands to her side and turns to James, “Let’s go!” With that, they are bolting down the corridors as they desperately try to reach their speeder before they can get captured.

They have to shoot the Knights and skytroopers, sure. But they’ve done it before literally in the past couple of minutes. Ester and James pill into the speeder and fly into the distance on Coruscant. Ester holds open her hand for the datapad that James carries. He hands it over hurriedly. “He bears a resemblance to you, Ester. Not strikingly, but enough for me to notice.” The brunette takes the datapad and instantly sighs, “Of course they killed him. They’re not taking any chances.” James looks over at her with a raised eyebrow to which Ester responds with, “I’ll tell you once we’re in a safe place.”

After several hours, they are in James’s ship. A stolen Sith Empire X-70B Phantom-class ship. Ester instantly just goes to a room and begins to think of what happened, tracing the lightsaber scar over her right eye, when James walks in, “Is this a bad time for you to explain things?” Ester shakes her head and gestures for James to come in and sit down. Her normally stable noble and refined voice now shakes, “I lied to you. To everyone. About who I really am.” James waits patiently for her to continue, but looks very confused at what she’s saying. 

“My name is Ester Vallrian, yes. But I wasn’t apart of the Republic or the Sith Empire. I was born and raised, mostly, in the Zakuulian Empire. My father was Thexan, who was killed by Emperor Arcann years ago. My mother was a woman named Thalisra Vallrian. She was very kind and cared about me and my father. Soon after my father’s death, Valkorian ordered me and my mother be executed. I was...13 at the time. My mother died so that I could escape. I did and was trained by Jedi and Sith before I ended up in the SIS.”

James gapes as she finishes her explanation, “So wait. You’re in line for the Eternal Throne?” Ester nods with a very serious expression, “Arcann and Vaylin must be stopped. They’ll bring ruin to my home,” her voice grows in volume, “And I refuse for that to happen.” James nods in understanding, “And who did they kill?” She sighs, “A distant cousin of mine. I don’t know his name or anything cause we never met. Though there are other cousins that I have met.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Objects float in the air as they swirl around two figures that are shrouded by their cloaks in the dark amidst the forests of Alderaan. The first figure’s hood comes down from a breeze and reveals a young human male who looks to be in his mid 20’s. He has flaming red hair with a touch of black in it and when his eyes flutter open to look at the other figure, they are a piercing blue that would pierce your soul. 

The second figure’s hood comes down in the next gust of wind revealing another young human male also in his mid 20’s. Unlike the man beside him, he has black hair with green eyes. Both have scars on their faces, one has burn marks that look like they’re from force lightning while the other has three linear scars down their right eye, almost like they were clawed at by some animal.

The first figure continues to look at the second figure as he asks, “You feel it too, Markus?” The second figure nods, “Yeah I do Roy. Our dear cousin, Ester, is alive.” The objects all around them come clattering down from where they were except for three lightsabers. Two go to the first figure and the last one goes to the second figure, which they both catch their respective weapons as they stand to their feet and look over to a shrouded figure leaning against a tree.

The figure pushes off the tree and into the moonlight, revealing a human woman in her mid 20’s with red hair and blue eyes as well. “So what do we do?” The two others smirk in unison which normally means trouble and speak at the same time, “Well Myasara, we gather Lana, Theron, and Koth then met up with her.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Arcann sits on his throne with Vaylin standing at his side as they watch the recordings from the base Ester and James assaulted. They watch as she blasts through the blast door and runs out with James. “So, the lost niece finally reveals herself,” Arcann mutters. Vaylin giggles psychotically, “Oh the ways we can make her regret that.”

Arcann stands up and summons a Knight-Captain, “Find Ester Vallrian and anyone else with the Vallrian name and bring them to me.” The Captain bows and leaves briskly, taking his men with him. “Oh don’t worry brother. You’re the Emperor and are as safe as can be from them.” Arcann turns to Vaylin, “They might not be able to hurt me now, but the longer they’re out there the more of a threat they are to us. We must stop them before they take all that we’ve built.” Vaylin smiles, “Oh don’t worry. They’ll be snuffed out before they even know what hit them.”


	2. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the getaway from Coruscant, Ester and James just find a place to lie low. As Markus, Roy, and Myasara plan with some familiar faces that'll start a change the fate of the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is longer. It's definitely the start of a wonderful story XD Enjoy!

After talking with James, the two separate to take some time for themselves before planning their next move. Ester begins to meditate. And in her meditation, she smiles for she senses Markus and Roy, her two force-sensitive cousins, reaching out to her. Almost like they are summoning her somewhere. 

She sees a floating city in the clouds, close to the Zakuulian Empire’s borders, and standing there are Markus, with his slicked-back black hair and green eyes wearing his black and purple armor; Roy, with his wild red hair and blue eyes wearing his black and white armor; and Myasara, with her pulled back red hair and blue eyes and her dulled beskar armor.

The brunette is forced out of it by a voice calling her, “Ester? Ester, I have an idea.” She looks over to James who is in the doorway, “Oh really? I have an idea too.” They move out to the common room of the ship where the holoterminal awaits them. James keys in a few things and up comes the same city Ester saw in her vision. “This is Asylum. A refugee port that’s out from under the Eternal Empire’s nose. I have some contacts there that we can visit.” 

Ester nods and smiles, “Fun. I just saw this Asylum in a vision. Some of my family are there.” James gaps and then chuckles, “I shouldn’t have expected anything less from you. Who…?” The brunette holds a finger up to his lips, “My cousins are there.” She keys in some information herself and up come holograms of Markus, Roy, and Myasara. Markus and Roy are back to back with their lightsabers drawn while Myasara has two blaster pistols and a blaster rifle on her back.

She gestures to the lightsaber-wielding duo and points at the one with two lightsabers and red hair, “That’s Roy.” She then points to the Mandalorian armored red-haired woman with her blaster pistols and blaster rifle, “That’s Myasara, Roy’s twin sister.” Then her finger goes to the one with one lightsaber and black hair, “And that’s Markus. Markus and Roy are or were, I can’t remember if they left or not, the Battlemasters of the Jedi. And Myasara is a Great Hunt Champion. They’re all nice to me but they are far more...unrefined I suppose you could say.”

James arches an eyebrow at the last statement to which she responds, “They curse more often than I do, are very rough to people they don’t know, which often involves their weapons out if not activated, have wicked tempers, plus they always are getting into some sort of trouble too.” “What like you?” As soon as the words leave his mouth, Ester pins him with a look that would pin him to the wall. He gulps, “People who get into trouble are fun.” “That’s better.” 

James smiles slightly, “Should I set the course?” All Ester does is give him a nod saying, “While you do that, I’ll go reconstruct my lightsaber then get some shut-eye.” Before he could speak, the brunette had already entered her quarters and the door closed behind her. Quickly, she reaches into her pack, pulling out a small satchel of what used to be her lightsaber. She had deconstructed it after she left the Sith. Carefully, Ester places each of her lightsaber pieces on the ground in front of her including a kyber crystal that is a yellow color.

The brunette takes a deep breath as she adjusts her position to sit with her legs crossed. She puts her hands on her knees and after a few moments of convincing herself that its ok to do this, she closes her eyes. Ester reaches out with the force towards her lightsaber pieces, willing them to form together. As this happens, visions of the past enter Ester’s mind as her power in the force that she had shunned for years returns to her.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Satele Shan slowly walks the length of the meditation room in the Jedi temple in front of Ester, who is focusing on her new lightsaber as it floats in the air in front of her. “Very good, Ester. The bond between the kyber crystal and yourself is what allows you to do many things as a Jedi.” Slowly, the lightsaber floats down and gently touches the floor. When Ester opens her eyes however, she is in front of the council being dragged out by the Jedi Sentinels screaming and fighting. Her cousins aren’t there or they’d help her and probably curse the Jedi for doing this. 

She blinks and she’s in a slave camp, her clothes are dirty and she wears a shock collar on her neck. Since Ester is still strong, she is tasked with pushing the mining carts to and from the mines. Any time she steps out of line she either gets a shock from the collar or she gets beaten or whipped. The overseer of this particular slave camp is a pompous ass man who often rapes the girls of the camp. But there are Sith visiting to select slaves for their own devices and, of course, the overseer insulted a Sith, resulting in his unmourned death. 

Ester had caught the attention of Darth Acina and was taken as her apprentice soon after she saw the brunette in the slave pens. She blinks again and she is in Darth Acina’s meditation quarters and she draws upon her rage and shoots lightning at the person on the floor that dared to insult her master. She blinks again and she is being left for dead by her master as she lies there on the floor slowly dying. Just as her eyes close, she comes back to reality.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Ester’s eyes open from her flashbacks and there before her is her reconstructed lightsaber. She goes to stand but then she realizes that she’s floating in midair with any object that’s not bolted down. Focusing, she slowly floats down to stand, catching her lightsaber deftly as it floats down after her. Ester takes a moment to look over her weapon. 

The metal is a polished black with a silver lining. She pushes the activation button and a beautiful orange blade comes to life, causing a small smile to play across Ester’s face. She twirls it around and presses another button with her pinky towards the bottom of the saber and it becomes a saber staff in an instant. Ester smiles and deactivates it before climbing in bed for some shut-eye.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
A flash of red whistles down an alleyway of Asylum as Roy dashes through to get to his... contact meeting on time. He bursts into a secret entrance of a cantina there and standing there is none other than Koth Vortena and his crew. “Sorry I’m late,” Roy grins, “Markus wouldn’t stop giving me a lecture.” The captain chuckles, “Don’t worry about it. Whatcha got for us, handsome?”

Roy smirks, “Well, remember the cousin I mentioned last time I was here?” Koth raises an eyebrow, “Yeah. What about her?” Roy’s smirk deepens, “She’s coming to Asylum and before you ask why let me tell you. Markus, Myasara, and I invited her here cause its time to make our play.” That gets the whole room’s attention, then Tora speaks up, “Against Zakuul? What’s so special about this “Ester” anyways, Mr Who Sleeps with our Captain?” 

The red-haired man sighs with a slight smile sending a bashful look at Koth, “Ester is the daughter of Thexan and a Sith named Thalisra Vallrian. She has a bid to the throne that can be played unlike the rest of the family, also unlike us, she has touched all sides of the force and therefore is more powerful than all of us put together.” As he finishes everyone’s mouths are on the floor as they stare at him. At this point, he turns to Koth, “Are you in, Captain?”

The black-haired Captain nods, “We’re in, Roy. It’s about time we have our chance at payback. Glad you’re giving us that chance, firecracker.” Koth grabs Roy around his waist and pulls him into a very passionate kiss. The crew in the room either make gagging noises or they aw at how cute the two are. Roy breaks the kiss and just smirks, “Bedroom?” Koth snorts, “Obviously.” And they grab each other’s hands and walk out of the current room to another one as the crew whines about how loud they’ll be.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, across Asylum, a cloaked figure leans against a durasteel wall of an alleyway looking for a certain someone to come and find him. As the figure bitches to himself, he hears footsteps coming from the end of the alleyway and a familiar man with a red and white jacket with cybernetic implants comes rounding the corner. The cloaked figure removes his hood, revealing the black hair and green eyes of Markus.

“Sorry I’m late had to deal with some trigger happy thugs down there. You sure do love to pick the hardest spots to get to Markus.” Markus nods, “I know, it just makes sure we aren’t seen or heard. Which is the best in your line of work, isn’t it Theron?” The spy is taken aback for a second before smirking, “Yeah. You’re right. So what you got for me? Other than your presence obviously.” Markus chuckles, “We’ll get to the compliments in a little bit, love. But first I have information that I’m sure you’ll enjoy.”

Theron gets really flustered and all he can do is just stare at Markus as he begins to tell him what all is happening, “Remember Ester?” “Your cousin that you met a couple of times and that studied under the Sith and Jedi? Yeah. I remember her. Why?” Markus smiles slightly, “She has a bid to the Eternal Throne and she’s coming to Asylum so we can all join together then make our move against the Eternal Empire of Zakuul. Interested?”

Theron smirks, “Oh you know I’m in for sticking it to the Zakuulian Empire. So is that even a question?” The black-haired man across from him smirks, “Fair point. She’ll be here soon, till then you wanna go take a long, long walk back to the docks?” Theron thinks for a moment, “I mean that’s nice an’ all but why not have some...fun first? I mean no one is gonna come this way cause of the gangsters.”

Markus slicks back a strand of hair that fell out of place and looks Theron up and down for a moment before smiling, “I mean if that’s what you want to do, love. I’m open to whatever suggestions you have of course. I just thought that you’d enjoy a walk.” Theron smiles, “A walk is lovely at this time of night I’ve heard. Plus it gives me time to drink in the sight of you again.” With that, they link their arms together and walk down, away from the gangsters, the alleyway towards the docks of Asylum.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the rest of the group tells the rest of their contacts about the incoming Ester Vallrian, Myasara, with her wild, flaming red hair pulled back into her normal high ponytail, sits leaning back in her chair with her feet up on a table. Her blaster rifle is leaning on the table as she runs fingers over her two blaster pistols in their holsters as she looks around in a casual manner. The door to the cantina opens and there with blonde shoulder-length hair, yellow eyes, and black clothes is Lana Beniko. The Sith Lord walks in and immediately notices the red-headed Bounty Hunter in the corner table, smiles, and walks on over.

Upon seeing the blonde-headed Sith Lord approaching, Myasara kicks her feet off the table to allow her to sit across from her. As Lana sits down, she gives the red-headed woman a kiss on the cheek, “Hello Myasara, my dear. What caused you to summon here on such short notice?” Myasara smiles, “Well we have an incoming...asset I suppose you could say. She’ll set off our plans against the Eternal Empire. Zakuulian empire. Whatever its called.” Lana instantly leans forward with a very serious face, “Are you serious?” Myasara nods just as seriously, “I’m serious Lana. Ester, one of my cousins, has a bid to the Eternal Throne and can play it. She’s also very powerful with the force and a lightsaber.”

Lana leans back in her chair as she takes that information in as she gazes at the Great Hunt winner and Mandalorian. After a few minutes of silence, she speaks up again, “This-this changes everything. I’m assuming that your twin and cousin are already telling Theron and Koth?” Myasara nods, “Roy is talking to Koth, Markus is talking to Theron. I literally just realized all of us went to our lovers to tell them about this.” Lana chuckles, “Well I can understand why. But I will have to tell my own contacts about this.” 

Myasara nods, “I know. I just don’t like not knowing who they are.” Lana smirks, “Oh don’t worry. You’ll know who they are soon enough, love. But I’m afraid that I have to go tell my contacts. So then they know before she arrives.” The red-haired bounty hunter looks down then up, “No time for a drink?” Lana shakes her head, “That drink would turn into ‘until we’re wasted’ and I can’t do that tonight, love. You know this.” Myasara pouts slightly, “Fine. See ya tomorrow then.” Lana gets up and kisses her on the cheek before walking out of the cantina.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ester wakes up to James shaking her shoulder, “We’re here. Time to see your cousins.” The brunette instantly gets up, almost hitting James with her head as she does so. As she walks out towards the exit ramp, Ester braids her hair to make it look presentable and puts her lightsaber on her belt. As soon as she gets halfway down the ramp she’s tackled into a hug underneath two red-haired cousins, “Woah! Ok. I missed you guys too, but can you let me up now?” 

After a few back and forths of arguing, Roy and Myasara let her up and give her a proper hug. As they step back, Markus steps forward and gives her a side hug, “It’s good to see you, Ester.” She pulls back, “It's good to see you too, Markus. You guys too, Roy and Myasara. So why call me here?” Markus looks over her shoulder, “We’ll tell you after we get into a safe place to talk. But first,” He walks around Ester to look James up and down, “Who is he?” 

James licks his lips nervously and runs a hand through his blonde hair, which contrasts with his green skin and black tattoos, as he is a Mirialan. He gives a respectful nod, “I’m James Cantor. Former SIS. Also the owner of this ship.” While he is speaking, Markus, Roy and Myasara begin to circle James. They look him up and down, taking in his lean form, blonde hair, diamond tattoos in almost a circlet like design and along his checks, his clothes that are a simple tank top a jacket around his waist, and his scars that adorn his arms.

Ester watches her cousins engage in the dance of seeing if he’s truthful and if he’s trustworthy. She can tell they approve of his appearance but not sure if he’s trustworthy. Markus steps away towards Ester, “He can stay. For now. If he makes a wrong move, he’s done and dead.” The brunette nods in understanding, “That’s fair for you cousin, but he has saved my ass more times than I care to count. I trust him. The least you could do is trust me.” The red-haired twins and Markus look sheepishly over at Ester who’s crossed her arms and looking at all three of them.

The brunette moves in between her three cousins and James, grabbing him and pulling him forward with her, “Is there another reason that you wanted me to come here other than interrogate my personal life?” Markus smooths back his black hair, “Follow us.” They begin to dodge through different alleyways until they get to a run down cantina that they’ve claimed as their own. They enter first followed by Ester and James and everyone instantly turns towards the brunette and the blonde man. 

Koth, Theron, and Lana as well as everyone in Koth’s crew all stand up and stare at Ester. The crowd parts for them as they go into a small room and Koth, Theron, and Lana follow them in. “We asked you here so we could discuss this.” Markus keys something in on the small holoterminal and up pops the eternal throne with Arcann and Vaylin. “We want to start a rebellion against the Eternal Empire of Zakuul. We can’t do it without someone of your stature.” Ester’s eyes widen as she lets the words sink in, “My bid to the Eternal Throne is why you asked me here.” 

Markus nods, “We need you. You need us. What better way to have a family reunion than to begin to form a rebellion?” Ester takes a moment and looks around to her cousins, Lana, Theron, Koth, and James and can see the hope in their eyes. They asked her here to provide hope to others and to themselves and to herself she realizes as her gaze comes to rest on the hologram of the throne, Arcann, and Vaylin. “I’ll help you with the Rebellion and place my bid. The galaxy will be better for it. But,” she gestures to Koth, Theron, and Lana, “Who are they?”

Roy steps over to Koth and wraps an arm around his shoulder, giving him a kiss on the cheek, “This is Koth. Used to be Zakuulian navy but disobeyed orders to massacre civilians. Also my boyfriend.” Koth elbows him in the ribs, “Yup, he’s my firecracker. Also pleased to meet you, your majesty.” He bows and Ester pulls him up to his feet, “None of that yet. Please.” Myasara steps over to Lana and wraps an arm around her waist, “This is Lana Beniko. Lord of the Sith Empire and Minister of Sith Intelligence. Well soon to be our Intelligence Leader here.” 

Lana leans into the red-heads side and gives a nod and a smile, “Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ester.” Ester gives a nod in return, “You as well, Lana. I assume you two are a thing?” Myasara snorts, “Ain’t it obvious?” Ester smiles then looks over to Theron and Markus who’ve shared a kiss, “I’m pretty sure you know Theron Shan, former SIS as well.” Both Ester and James give Theron a nod, they’d seen him around the offices until he chose to leave. “Good to see you again guys. Finally got bored of the SIS?” Both nod again as James speaks up, “I mean, we’re here so I thought it was obvious.”

Ester looks around, “Alright. Before we do anything else, we need to have a ship big enough for everyone here. Maybe bigger.” Koth steps forward, “I can help with that. I went to Zakuul for a supply run once and spotted something down in the Endless Swamp. It might be a ship from the readings.” The brunette nods, “Alright. You, me, and Lana will go then. Everyone else be ready for us when we come back.” Everyone splits off and prepares for this operation.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Across the galaxy, Arcann looks at the two people that have been forced to kneel before him, both in chains and adjusting to being out of carbonite. One was an esteemed member of the Dark Council, the other used to be the Emperor’s Wrath of the Sith Empire. “You both killed my father. I’m grateful for that, but there’s the small problem of my cousins, your children, wandering the galaxy.” The two Sith look at each other, one with flaming red hair that is in a stylish updo and one with black hair and calm green eyes.

He could sense that they were working on turning the Empire to being a good based society, which is why one of their children is a bounty hunter and two are former Jedi Battlemasters, but that wasn’t going to happen now. They are now prisoners of the Eternal Empire, “Take them away.” They fought. Of course they did, but they were still dragged out and to their cells. At this moment Vaylin steps forward, “They will be good bait to draw them here. Then we can destroy them once and for all.”

Arcann nods, “Indeed. But let’s wait for awhile. See what they do before we make our play. I sense she’s moving. I don’t know what she’s doing but she’ll never topple us no matter how hard she tries.” Vaylin cackles, “Of course not. What is she to you? You’re the Emperor dear brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave a kudo or a comment XD That encourages me to write more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, you guys liked this. Make sure you leave a comment or a Kudo! This helps me write more XD


End file.
